1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a caring shell, and more particular to a caring shell for hermit crab.
2. Description of Related Art
The hermit crab usually lives in a natural spiral shell as a “moving house” to protect its weak body. Recently, people pick up seashell and spiral shell as decorations. However, it is a pity for a hermit crab that the hermit crab may live in a bottle cap whenever the hermit crab can not find a spiral shell as its house.
There are over eight hundred categories of hermit crabs. Some of them are very popular pets; especially, land hermit crabs. There are about ten categories of land hermit crabs in the world. Generally speaking, the land crabs can live thirteen years under proper living environment.
Therefore, the artificial spiral shell for hermit crab is provided as a product. Please refer to the Japan patents, such as JP9-275850 and JP2002-58380, which are the techniques relative to the artificial spiral shell for hermit crabs. However, the characteristic of the patents are just relative to the appearances of the artificial spiral shells. For example, an artificial spiral shell for hermit crab as disclosed in Japanese patent JP9-275850 looks like Santa Claus. It is interesting that the hermit crab carries the shell on the back, and goes around everywhere just like Santa Claus going around everywhere.
Basing on the problems as mentioned, for the purpose of providing proper living environment and well physiological care for the hermit crab, it is necessary to provide a caring shell for the hermit crab living therein, so that the living condition will be more suitable and comfortable for the hermit crab.